Diskussion:Zeitschiene der Galaktischen Geschichte
Unwichtigkeit mancher Daten? Hi, hab mir das mal so grob überflogen, und obwohl ich selbst absolut nicht der Wissende bin, was Jahreszahlen angeht, hab ich mich beim Überfliegen etwas gefragt. Zb. Wo sind die Daten der Gründung des Jediordens, Der erste Sith-Krieg, etc? Als "Unwissender neutraler Beobachter" liefert diese Zeitschiene Ereignisse (Zweiter Dies, etc), ohne die einstige Gründung anzusprechen. Zudem, gehört in eine galaktische Geschichte wirklich das Geburts- und Todesdatum gewisser Personen? Die Geschichte der Menschheit sagt ja auch nicht, wer wo wann stirbt, oder täusche ich mich da? Zudem: Dooku stehtzweimal drin einmal 102 und einmal 96 VSY? MfG (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.211.107.158 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:22, 22. Jun. 2009) :Das mit Dooku müsste in der Tat noch geklärt werden. Ansonsten ist diese Liste natürlich nicht auf einen Schlag komplett, sondern liefert mit Einzelnachweisen belegt, schon einmal einen großen Einblick. (im Vergleich zur Wookieepedia keine Falschinfos) Wenn du genaue Nachweise hast, wo exakt die Infos stehen, die du noch eingetragen haben möchtest, darfst du es auch selbst tun. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 11:30, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Meine Güte, 79.211.107.158, der Artikel besteht seit gestern und du erwartest, dass er komplett vollständig ist? Natürlich fehlen da ne Menge Sachen, die kommen halt noch rein, man kann ja nicht da anfangen wo man am Ende aufhört. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wikis sind hier zumindest mal Quellen dabei, in den Zeitschienen der anderen Sprachen steht teilweise sehr viel Mist. Das mit den Geburtstdaten ist ein Punkt, über den man nachdenken könnte, die sollten vielleicht nur in die einzelnen Artikel. So ist es zB. bei Schlachten, die kommen hier nicht rein, sondern nur Beginn und Ende von Kriegen. Und Ereignisse, die keine einzelnen Personen betreffen (wie etwa XY wird Soldat), sondern eben die Geschichte der Galaxis beeinflussen. So ist es zumindest gedacht. Was Dooku angeht, da war Qui-Gon gemeint, ich hatte wohl den Text kopiert und vergessen zu ändern. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 11:38, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Gibt es irgendwelche Kriteren, nach denen Entschieden wird, was hier reinkommt oder ist das hier eine "Liste als wichtig empfundener Ereignisse der galaktischen Geschichte"? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:09, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wie ichs halt oben geschrieben hab. Es ist wie bei jedem Artikel, dass jeder die Dinge als unterschiedlich wichtig oder was auch immer empfindet. Aber Kriterien sind halt wie gesagt: Dinge, die nicht einzelne Personen betreffen, sondern ganze Planeten, Spezies oder Völker; außerdem keine einzelnen Schlachten, sondern Anfang und Beginn von Kriegen, usw. (so gesehen die übergeordneten Themen). Ich hab bis jetzt halt noch Geburten und Tode zusätzlich drin und vielleicht dies oder das was nicht ins Schema passt (zB. „Freedon Nadd erweckt den Geist Naga Sadows“ oder „''Palpatines Auge wird zerstört“.) und vielleicht raus sollte. Aber eine komplette Übersicht der geschichtlichen Ereignisse finde ich im Grunde eine gute Sache, jetzt muss sich halt herausstellen, wie sich der Artikel hier entwickelt, wie die einzelnen Leute ihn sich vorstellen ... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:23, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich wollte in keinster Weise irgendwen kritisieren, ich les seit mehreren Monaten mich schon durch Jedipedia, bin nebenbei auch n Riesen Fan davon, aber die Fragen stellten sich mir einfach, es war keine "Boha macht den Scheiss doch besser" sondern "Ist das so richtig, weil mir es nicht so vorkommt", also bitte nicht glauben, ich kritisier hier irgendwen. Nur mir fiel das halt beim ÜBerfliegen auf, das da zB. ein Kantiten Gast mit Datum steht. Und daher stellten sie mir diese Fragen. Also, macht weiter, ihr macht ne Gute Arbeit. MfG (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.211.107.158 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:19, 22. Jun. 2009) :Du darfst dich auch gerne Anmelden ;-) Wie gesagt, lass sich den Artikel erstmal entwickeln. Generell ist man sich bei allen Zeit-Sachen noch nicht 100% einig geworden. Ich hoffe du wurdest aber jetzt dahingehend aufgeklärt, dass Gründungen (meiner Ansicht nach) auch nicht unbedingt in diese Timeline gehören, auszuschließen ist es nicht und man kann deine Stimme sicherlich als gute Anregung sehen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:03, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich finde, man sollte die Informationsfülle hier nicht so stark begrenzen. Bei einer Zeittafel einer von Kämpfen geprägten Geschichte kann man diese nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren. Z.B. die Schlachten von Ruusan. Dort starben hunderte von Jedi und Sith, der Sith-Orden wurde bis auf Bane vernichtet und das Tal der Jedi wurde geschaffen. Das kann man doch nicht auf "Ende der neuen Sith-Kriege" beschränken. Man sollte beim Lesen schon ein Gefühl für die Geschichte bekommen, für Zusammenhänge und die Bedeutung von bestimmten Persönlichkeiten. Von den größten Helden des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, darunter der Gründer des Neuen Jedi-Ordens muss hier doch mehr stehen, als nur, wann sie geboren wurden. Man kann nicht jedes Fitzelchen Geschichte erwähnen, aber Schlachten und genauere Angaben zum Leben herausragender Persönlichkeiten gehört hier einfach dazu, ansonsten müsste man den Artikel wohl umbenennen in "Auswahl bestimmter historischer Ereignisse". Bevor es jetzt wieder heißt: "Na dann mach du's doch.": ich werde das schon machen, aber bevor mir dann einer hinterherlöscht, will ich das mal geklärt haben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:59, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Bei aller Liebe, sowas wie die Geburt von Plat Okefee oder der Tod von Ashka Boda sind nicht unbedingt die Ereignisse, die die Zeitschiene der galaktischen Geschichte ausmachen. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir hier in diesem Artikel vor allem Ereignisse aufführen sollten, die in den verschiedenen Romanen und wichtigeren Comics (z.b. Union oder Jedi-Chroniken) und Computerspielen eine Rolle spielen, wie du schon sagtest, die Schlacht von Ruusan z.B. Bel Iblis 22:23, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das wären dann "Ereignisse die für Romane, Comics und Computerspiele wichtig sind" aber keine Zeittafel. In welchen Romanen geht es schon um die Columi, die Gründung der Republik, die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit oder die Pius-Dea-Epoche? Das soll hier doch eine Auflistung von Ereignissen sein, die für die Galaxis wichtig waren und nicht für irgendein Buch oder einen Comic. Darum sollte auch die weit weit entfernte Galaxis, bzw. die jeweilige Zeit der Maßstab sein und nicht die Rolle, die etwas in einem Buch spielt. Es sind ja gerade die großen historischen Ereignisse, die oft nur am Rand erwähnt werden und nicht essentiell für ein Buch sind. Die Gründung des Jedi-Ordens z.B. wird sogar in Eine neue Hoffnung nur soweit angeschnitten, dass man sagt, dass die Jedi seit 1000 Generationen die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit waren. Und in AOTC ist es auch vollkommen unwichtig, ob Palpatine das tausendjährige Bestehen der Republik anspricht oder nicht (ganz davon abgesehen, dass das so ja auch nicht stimmt. Darum kann man hier nicht vom Stellenwert eines Ereignisses für einen Film, ein Buch oder einen Comic ausgehen. Die Zeittafel sollte so beschaffen sein, dass man, wenn man sie mal durchließt, einen guten Überblick über die Geschichte hat und das beinhaltet eben auch Ereignisse, die in keinem Roman aber eben in der galaktischen Geschichte eine Rolle spielen. Und es beinhaltet Daten, die erklären, warum die Geburt von z.B. einem gewissen Luke Skywalker hier erwähnt wird. Geht man nach dem aktuellen Stand der Zeittafel, so hat der nichts weiter gemacht, als geboren zu werden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:07, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Natürlich sind die Bücher und wichtigen Comics für die Galaktische Geschichte, da sie die meiste Bewegung ins Universum hineinbringen. Ich wollte nur betonen, dass wir genau abwägen sollten, was in so eine Zeitschiene gehört, und das sind dann im Allgemeinen eben die Handlungsbögen eben jener Bücher und Comics, auf die wir uns vor allem zu konzentrieren haben, immerhin gibt es hierfür auch genaue Angaben. Die Gründung der Republik o.Ä. nicht hier einzuführen habe ich doch gar nicht erwähnt, nur weiß ich nicht, was z.B. der Tod von Yaddle in dem Artikel zu suchen hat. Okay, es mag sein, dass es ein zentrales Handlungselemnt eines Jedi-Padawan-Romans ist, aber das Abbleben von Figuren hier aufzuführen, die vorher gar nicht erwähnt werden, ergibt für mich nicht viel Sinn. Bel Iblis 23:46, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wenn du meinst, dass bei der Auswahl der Ereignisse die Bedeutung für einen Roman hier das erste Kriterium sein sollte, anstatt des Platzes in der galaktischen Geschichte, dann ist das doch die beste Begründung für solche Einträge wie "Yaddle stirbt". Für einen Roman, einen Comic oder ein Spiel ist sowas wichtig, wichtiger als z.B. die Gründung der Republik, darum auch das Beispiel. Gerade daran sieht man doch, dass man sich hier eben nicht danach richten kann, welche Rolle ein Ereigniss in einem Roman etc. spielt. Man muss sich danach richten, ob ein Ereignis wichtig für die Geschichte bzw. die Epoche war, egal, ob es Teil der Handlung eines Romans etc. ist oder nicht. Die Großen Schismen beispielsweise sind doch nicht unwichtig, nur weil kein Roman von ihnen handelt. Auch gewisse Personen und/oder deren Taten sind wichtig. Ob z.B. Yaddle nun so wichtig ist, dass sie erwähnt werden muss, ist natürlich fraglich. Aber Exar Kun, Darth Bane, Palpatine, Anakin und Luke Skywalker sind es auf jeden Fall. Darum muss da auch etwas zu dem stehen, was sie so wichtig macht, zu ihrer Rolle in der Geschichte. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 00:57, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Vielleicht sollte man persönliche Todesdaten, die keine "größere" (wie auch immer geartete) Bedeutung haben, einfach aus der Zeitleiste raushalten. Also wenn wir jetzt z.B. "Jek Porkins stirbt beim Angriff auf den Todesstern" hätten, dann würde ich das für das umfassende Ereignis "Schlacht von Yavin" aus der Zeitschiene rauslassen. Wenn jetzt direkt ein großes Ereignis damit zusammenhängt - z.B. "Darth Malaks Tod löst den Sith-Bürgerkrieg aus" -, dann stellt sich natürlich eine anderer Sachverhalt dar. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was ich damit meine. 02:21, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Dem stimmme ich bei, weil mir ist auch schon lange aufgefallen das einiges wichtiges fehlt, warum ist z.b der Große Hyperraumkrieg im Jahr 5000 VSY nicht enthalten?, die größeren Kriege sollten eigentlich alle enthalten, die mehr mit der Ära zu tun haben, (natürlich nur wenn es interstellare Kriege sind, Bürgerkriege auf Planeten schließt das natürlich aus). -- Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 08:09, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Nunja, gewisse regional Ereignisse sollten schon aufgeführt werden. Z.B. das Entstehen oder Aussterben einer Spezies oder die Besiedlung von Planeten. Auch, weil es nach dem aktuellen Stand eh nicht viele Informationen zu der Zeit gibt, in der solche Ereignisse stattfanden. Es wird also kein Datendurcheinander geben. Was Geburts- oder Todesdaten angeht, sollte man sich, wie gesagt, auf wichtige Personen beschränken, die dann aber immer nennen. Also z.B.: * Schlacht von Yavin ** Zerstörung des Todessterns ** Tod Wilhuff Tarkins Die Zerstörung des Todessterns und Tarkins Tod könnte man natürlich auch in einem Stichpunkt schreiben, aber trotzdem als einzelne Punkte, also nicht in einem Satz wie: "Tarkin stirbt bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns." oder so. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 19:20, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin noch sehr neu aber ich könnte mir diesen Artikel mal unter die Lupe nehmen und bestimmte Sachen die Unwichtig sind rausschmeisen und sachen die ich für Wichtig halte dazufügen ich habe bei ähnlichen große Erfahrung gemacht Benutzer:Andreas Skywalker19:17, 22. Oktober 2009 (CEST ::Belass es hier lieber beim Hinzufügen und verzichte darauf, etwas rauszunehmen. Wenn jetzt jeder hier einerseits das hinzufügt, was ihm persönlich wichtig erscheint und gleichzeitig anderes herausnimmt, dann gibt das nur ein ewiges hin und her. Besser ist es da, die Liste nur zu erweitern. Wenn einige dann mal den Eindruck haben, es müssten unbedingt bestimmte Informationen entfernt werden, dann wird hier oder in den Vorschlägen festgelegt, welche das sein sollten. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:38, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Star Wars Zeit zu Realer Zeit Lt. Timeline entstand die Star Wars Galaxie vor 5 Milliarden Jahren, der Urknall war vor 7,5 Milliarden Jahren. Da unser realer Urknall vor etwa 13,5 Milliarden Jahren war, kann man sich also leicht ausrechnen, dass Star Wars 6 Milliarden Jahren vor unserer Zeit stattfindet (vorausgesetzt 1 Star Wars Jahr entspricht einem realem Jahr). "Vor langer Zeit in einer weit entfernten Galaxie" war also vor 6 Milliarden Jahren. Nach der Größe der Star Wars Galaxis im Artikel "Galaxie" kann man auch erkennen, dass es sich nicht um unsere Galaxie (=Milchstraße) handelt, sondern um eine etwas Größere. Ich finde dies sollte in einem Artikel erwähnt werden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.126.197.218 (Diskussion • Beiträge) :Du beziehst dich hierbei nur auf Vermutungen. Man weiß ja nicht, ob die Daten stimmen. Kit Fisto 13:54, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Nach BK: Eher nicht, isb. ist nicht mal erwiesen, ob SW überhaupt im selben Universum spielt wie wir leben. Weiterhin ist auch die Theorie eines Umiversums, dass sich zyklisch ausdehnt und wieder zusammenzieht, jeweils mit einem Urknall beim Ausdehnungsminnimum, nicht widerlegt, insoweit kann SW auch ein paar Urknälle vor un spielen. Und letztlich sind aufgrung relativistischer Effekte 1 Milliarde Jahre in unserer Galaxis nicht unbedingt eine Milliarde Jahre in einer anderen Galaxis, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Begriffe wie gleichzeitig bei solchen Entfernungen im Sinne der Reltativitätstheorie nichtn mehr anwendbar sind, da sie vom Bezugssystem abhängen. Insoweit kann man das SW-Universum nicht zu unserem in Beziehung setzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:00, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ein realer Bezug macht eine Geschichte immer interessanter, so wie es zum Beispiel in Sagen immer reelle Bezüge gibt. Deshalb habe ich diesen Kommentar geschrieben. Star Wars würde näher zur Realität rücken, wenn man "vor langer Zeit" (intern) mit vor 6 Milliarden Jahren konkretisieren würde.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.126.197.218 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:03, 10. Nov. 2009) :::Wir sind aber keine Autoren die sowas festlegen können, sondern nur Chronisten, die über das berichten was wirklich da ist. Wir halten uns strikt an Offizielle Quellen und in diesen wird nichts über irgendwelchen Zeitzusammenhänge zwischen unserer Galaxie und der SW-Galaxie gesagt. Ungeachtet dessen ob wir damit Star Wars näher zur Realität rücken würden oder nicht – was ich bezweifle, da Star Wars ansich nichts mit der Realität zu tun hat – wissen wir ja noch nichteinmal ob deine Zeitangabe überhaupt zutrifft (siehe Ackbars Kommentar). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:06, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Passt schon, sag eh nix mehr.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.126.197.218 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:16, 10. Nov. 2009) :Wie Modgamers schon sagte, können wir selbst nichts konkretisieren. Und es ist auch nur eine Theorie, weshalb man das höchstens im HdK-Bereich unterbringen könnte, ich wüßte nun aber nicht genau, in welchem Artikel. Interessant und erwähnenswert ist diese Überlegung aber meiner Meinung nach. Auch, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass SW in einem anderen Universum oder auch einer anderen Realität spielen könnte. Denn da in den Filmen nur von einer anderen Galaxis die Rede ist, kann man zur Zeit schon davon ausgehen, dass das Universum dasselbe ist. Mich würde aber mal interessieren, wo jetzt das Datum 7,5 Milliarden Jahren VSY für den Urknall herkommt. Laut dem entsprechenden Jahresartikel fand der nämlich auch in Star Wars vor 13,5 Milliarden Jahren statt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:18, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Im Wookiepedia steht, dass der "Big Bang" vor 7,5 Milliarden Jahren stattfand, siehe auch im Artikel "5 Milliarden VSY" bei der Diskussion, hab da die Zahlen für meine Rechnung her, weiss nicht welche Angaben wirklich stimmen, aber ein erfahrener Chronist kann mir sicher sagen, ab Wookie- oder Jedipedia seriöser ist. Wie Obi-Wan oben sagt, heißt es in "vor langer Zeit in einer weit entferten Galaxie", es wird nichts von einem anderem Universum gesagt. Also gibt es doch einen Bezug zu unserer Realität.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.126.197.218 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 08:49, 11. Nov. 2009) :Die Wookieepedia kann hier grundsätzlich nicht als Quelle dienen. Außerdem steht im Artikel Big Bang nur, dass der Urknall vor 7,5 Mrd. VSY stattgefunden haben muss. Und laut 13500000000 VSY ist der Urknall auf eben diese genannte Zeit zu datieren. Also lässt sich eigendlich nur sagen, dass die Geschehnisse der SW-Filme, so sie in unserem Universum gedacht sind, relativ zeitnah zu unserer Gegenwart spielen, also nur einige Milliarden Jahre früher. Oder besser wäre wohl die Anmerkung, dass für die zeitliche Festlegung des SW-Urknalls möglicherweise die wissenschaftlichen Forschungen bezüglich des realen Urknalls Vorbild waren und, dass das darauf hindeutet, dass SW in unserem Universum spielt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 15:08, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Zum Urknall:"unser" Urknall und die Entstehung "unserer" Galaxie waren praktisch gleichzeitig. Das müsste doch bei SW auch so sein, oder nicht? 85.126.197.218 15:35, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Bin jetzt angemeldet. Sta Woas 15:41, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Wie gesagt, alles Vermutung, Vermutungen gehören nicht wirklich hin. Wie Ackbar uns so schön vorgeführt hat, muss Zeit sich nicht immer und überall gleich verhalten. Das einzige, was man dazu sagen kann ist halt nunmal einfach "Vor langer Zeit, in einer weit entfernten Galaxis". Mehr gibts dazu nicht. Punkt. Aus. Pandora Diskussion 17:16, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Also, ganz so ist das aber nicht. Im HdK-Bereich ist es doch gang und gäbe, auf sowas hinzuweisen. Dass z.B. "camino" auf Spanisch "Weg" heißt oder dass es ein Kastenwesen, wie das der Yuuzhan Vong, auch bei den Hindus gibt. Ob nun die Zeit in SW anders vergeht oder es dort keine Spanier und Hindus gibt, ist dabei doch unerheblich. Denn Star Wars ist ja nicht aus dem Nichts entstanden, sondern entspringt der realen Welt. Und deshalb ist es auch gerechtfertigt, auf Zusammenhänge oder Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen SW und der Realität hinzuweisen. Darum geht es ja nur und nicht etwa darum, das als kanonisch zu verkaufen. Wenn das Alter des SW-Universums mit dem des unsrigen übereinstimmt, ist das doch eine wissenswerte Information - nicht weniger als anderes, was sich so im Hdk-Bereich findet. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:44, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Science Fiction / Nicht wirklich In jedem Vorspann der Filme steht ja vor langer Zeit und Star Wars handelt ja ca 3 Milliarden Jahre vor unserer Zeit. Wwenn man davon ausgeht, dass unsere Erde gleichzeitig mit der Star Wars Galaxis entstanden ist und sich das ganze leben in 27.000 Jahren entwickelt hat, warum wird das dann in allen Kino-Magazinen als Zukunftsgeschichte bezeichnet? --Commander Cody der 10 17:05, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Falls du dir das als Student nicht denken kannst: Weil die Technik viel weiter entwickelt ist, man mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen kann, allgemein durch den Weltraum fliegt und dergleichen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:25, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Siehe Science-Fiction. Eine Zukunftsgeschichte, die irgendwann zeitlich spielt. Die ganze Diskussion gehört auch hier nur im entferntesten Sinne hin, generell ist sie sowieso überflüssig.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:13, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Science Fiction sagt ja nicht voraus, dass es in der Zukunft spielt, sondern nur die Wissenschaft (Science) fiktionsmäßig (fiction) anders ist, weiterentwickelt. Da spielt die Zeit keine Rolle. Und da es in einer weit entfernten Galaxis ist, ist das auch logisch. Und nur weil unsere Galaxie dann entstanden ist, heißt das nicht, dass die andere auch dann entstand. Vorm entstehen unserer Galaxie muss es ja was gegeben haben, denn aus nichts kommt nichts. Wie vader schon sagte, gehört es hier aber nicht hin, wir sind kein Forum, wo man über Star Wars diskutiert, sondern eine Enzyklopädie über das Star Wars Universum. Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:18, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) Und nochmal: Star Wars ist kein Sciencefiction, sondern eine Space Opera --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:53, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Schöne Seite, vor allem, wenn du dir den ersten Satz durchliest Die Space Opera (auch Weltraumoper) ist ein Genre der Science-Fiction, ... also doch Sci-Fi. naja, what ever? Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::jaaaa... aber auch wnn es ein Subgenre (sein kann), ist es immernoch kein Sciencefiction.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:20, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wie dem auch sei, weitere Diskussionen über die Definition von Genres bitte an anderer Stelle. Wie zu Anfang erwähnt, hat eigentlich schon die ganze Diskussion hier nur ganz bedingt was verloren. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:44, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Großer Sithkrieg Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass der große Sithkrieg fehlt. Ich finde, das ist schon ein wichtiges Ereignis und gehört deshalb in den Artikel. Gruß Benutzer Diskussion: Jpluke2 Zusatzinformation Ich habe noch zusatzinfos für 138 NSY gefunden,ich würde mich echt freuen wenn keine die infos rückgängig macht ok. :) Gruss SithzerstörerSithzerstörer (Diskussion) 16:22, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Erstmal gehört das nicht wirklich auf diese Seite, zweitens, diese Information ist nicht belegt und widerspricht sich mit anderen Quellen. Wenn du deine neuen Infos mit einer reellen Quelle belegen kannst, dann wird dies berücksichtigt und auch nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht. Bis dahin wird deine Änderung als Fehlinformation gewertet, wie bereits an dieser Stelle dargelegt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:28, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Schau bitte auf JEDIPEDIA.NET.Sithzerstörer (Diskussion) 16:35, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Schau ebenfalls bitte auf meine Antwort auf der anderen Seite und führe nicht eine Diskussion bei zwei verschiedenen Stellen fort, das ist Unsinn. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:37, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Ähm... ich weiß nicht...aber ich glaub es ist ein Fehler das der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg 3956 VSY endet, dann aber 3951 VSY noch von ihm die Rede ist. Dies steht in dem Artikel zu dem Jahr 3951. Auf der Seite der Zeitschiene steht dort allerdings nichts vom Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Außer etwas von der ersten Jedi-Säuberung und irgendwelchen dunklen Kriegen und einem Sith-Bürgerkrieg. Ich weiß nicht aber.... Mir kommt das komisch vor? Und im Artikel vom Jedi-Bürgerkrieg steht, dass er 3956 VSY geendet hat. Ich finde das irgenwie verwirrend. Darth Wyyrlok V. (Diskussion) 18:06, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC)